Revelations
by optimus prime 007
Summary: P&J community challenge response: Less than Lovers More than Friends. The hows and whats of the beginnings of a relationship between Prowl and Jazz. Damn those plot bunnies! They just can't leave me alone! lol Please enjoy
1. Revelations: Prowl

**A/N: **I've always been a writer that follows my muse. If its not working, I don't force it. When the challenge was posted the dang bunny was born and my muse took off with it! Thanks so much! Lol. Just kidding. I love it when inspiration for an idea strikes from out of the blue.

**Special Thanks: **I'd like to thank PrancingTiger86 (love that penname btw) for a quick look at the chapter. Her help was a relief to my muse! Thanks hun!

**Ch 1 Revelations: Prowl**

Prowl slowed to a stop as he reached his destination up top the high cliff then slowly transformed. This was his favorite spot to think when he needed to be alone. No one bothered him here. No one really knew he even came here. Today, he _**needed**_ to be here.

Sighing heavily, he leaned up against his usual boulder, arms folder tightly across his chest. The view of the valley below was as breath taking as ever and was not lost on him. The sun shined brightly high in the sky heating his black and white armor. The mountains, the trees, the streams, and the Ark all seem especially serene on this lovely spring day.

A day that would be etched in Prowl's memories forever.

It happened to be _**this**_ day of all days that Prowl realized the feelings for his best friend had blossomed into something more than mere friendship. He wasn't quite sure if he could even call it love yet. It was just…_**more**_. He had always loved Jazz, as a good friend nothing more…nothing ever romantic despite the fact that Jazz was an exceptionally good looking mech. But today he felt a yearning, a pull on his spark like he'd never felt before when Jazz left after an unscheduled visit to his office.

There was nothing unusual about Jazz's impromptu visits. He always joined Prowl in the SIC's office for any reason or for no reason. Most often to make sure Prowl got his fuel or took a break. Sometimes even to drag the SIC out of his office for movie night in the recreation room when Jazz knew it was a movie he'd like. Or even like today, when Jazz asked him to look over one of his ideas for a mission behind enemy lines.

The two had often worked closely together when planning missions for Prime's approval. And they often argued, pointing out flaws in each others strategies. Luckily both mechs were open minded and mech enough to relent with each other until the resulting mission was almost flawless. Today's arguments were no different, nor was the result.

Only the random comment Jazz made got Prowl thinking.

"Jeez Prowler, I know ya'd miss me if somethin' happened to me! Have some faith mech. I can get this job done. Always have. Always will."

Yes, Prowl would miss Jazz if something happened to him. He didn't doubt that. But what startled Prowl was the tremor he felt in his spark when the thought crossed his mind about Jazz not being successful with his mission. He suddenly couldn't bear the thought of his life without Jazz.

It was so unnerving that Prowl needed to get out of there and away from everyone.

So here he stood. Thinking. Analyzing. Giving himself a processor ache. He'd sent Jazz on many missions, some more dangerous than this one. He never had any doubt in Jazz's skills and still didn't doubt them now.

"So why is this time so _**different**_?" he asked out loud.

Then abruptly a gusty breeze passed around him and it was like an epiphany. The answer jolted him, startling him. It was so simple he'd over looked it. Yet when he took into account his reaction it was the only logical answer.

"I'm attracted to him?"

Prowl quickly went over as many memory files as he could recall, trying to see if Jazz had subtly hinted at or had done something to make his feelings change, going all the way back to the start of their friendship to their awakening on the Ark.

Ever since they both joined the Autobots there almost wasn't a day where Jazz wasn't in his life one way or another. Only those early days the two actually hated each other because they both have very dominating and very distinctly different personalities. It'd actually come to blows at one point whereupon their superiors dealt with the matter by forcing the two together – roommates, teammates, same shifts on or off the field.

It was on a covert mission deep in Decepticon territory that went totally wrong because of bad intel given to them. The pair had to rely heavily upon each just to make it out of there alive. The result was a friendship that has endured the test of time and the hardship of civil war.

But Prowl couldn't find anything to suggest that Jazz was anything other than a good friend. Frag, they'd even gone out on double dates before the war completely ravaged Cybertron. Jazz was always trying to hook Prowl up with some femme or mech. Even after they became officers. Jazz often said it was the proudest day of his life when his best friend became the second in command. And Prowl was equally proud when Jazz was made Head of Special Operations and third in command.

Side by side they fought. When one came back from a long mission the other was always there to greet them, welcoming them for the safe return. They even visited each other in the medical bay, risking the wrath and wrench of Ratchet just to make sure their friend was doing well.

And the first moments of Prowl's awakening here on Earth, after Prime revived him was to get his friend and the third in command fully functional as well. They were on a strange new world and Prowl knew he and Jazz were going to have to be at their best for their Prime.

Still, through it all they were always there for each other as comrades in arms and friends, nothing more.

But they were _**always**_ there in each other's lives. Mechfriends and femmefriends came and went but Prowl and Jazz were always there for each other. They understood each other better than anyone on the Ark. In fact there weren't any secrets between them. Jazz was always open and upfront about most things except his fears he only shared with Prowl. And Prowl, though a private mech, could always confide in Jazz whenever he needed to.

This need for them to rely on each only intensified once they were revived on this organic world. There were so few of them. Prime voiced his fears and his beliefs that Prowl and Jazz would be the difference in their survival against the Decepticons on this world. It was why he wanted them both for this exploration mission turned disaster.

Prowl jerked upright, dropping his arms down. Another revelation dawned on him.

He just found the catalyst that led to his feelings for Jazz to change.

Earth.

This was most definitely Jazz's realm. He fit in here better than a nut and bolt. He was like a youngling anxious and excited about learning new things. And with each new discover – and there were _**a lot**_ – Jazz had to share them with his best friend.

Prowl lost count of how many times he'd been interrupted from his reports to listen to a knew song or woken up in the middle of a recharge cycle only to be dragged outside for a meteor shower or lunar eclipse. At first he was kind of annoyed because he couldn't get any work done. But he didn't have the spark to quell his friend's excitement. Eventually, the intrusions were welcomed and yes, Prowl realized he actually looked forward to them.

Prowl laughed deeply, "I guess it was only a matter of time."

With these revelations thoroughly examined, the only question now is, what was Prowl going to do about these new feelings?


	2. Decisions: Prowl

Special thanks to Bunnylass for the quick edit! Thanks hun!

Again we Prowl's POV with a couple of characters you all know well. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Decisions: Prowl**

For a decision of this magnitude Prowl needed help. He needed an outside opinion…or two. So he sought the help from the only two mechs he trusted in this universe or any other more than Jazz, summoning them to his private quarters.

"This had better be good baby brother. It's poker night and I was feeling particularly lucky!"

Bluestreak giggled at the scowl Prowl made over his shoulder at their brother while pouring them some high grade. The black and white mech hated it when the eldest of the brothers called him 'baby' brother, it was so degrading. Even if the comment was true as Prowl was the youngest of three brothers.

"Blue was the cute sparkling yet our carrier always doted on the silent frowning sparkling," Smokescreen continued.

"It was called quiet contemplation, Smokey," Prowl retorted.

"Yeah, you were contemplating something and it had to do with your waste systems," Smokescreen countered with a smirk, making Bluestreak completely lose control with a fit of laughs.

"Yeah, keep laughing Blue, I'll put you on graveyard monitor duty for a month!" Prowl threatened to no avail as Bluestreak continued laughing.

Bluestreak knew Prowl would never retaliate in such a manner. Besides, Prowl never let personal grievances, even if they were caused by his brothers, affect his professional decisions. Punishment was fitting of a violation of Autobot policy…period. What went on between the brothers behind closed doors stayed there even if it resulted in bruised egos and dented armor.

"You're lucky I'm not a spiteful mech," Prowl commented, handing them their high grade. "You two are incorrigible."

"Yeah yeah. So what is it that's got your logic circuits in a knot this time?" Smokescreen asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Prowl sat down facing his brothers, staring into the full cup in his hands. He wasn't sure how to broach the subject. He'd never openly discussed such things with anyone, especially his brothers. They were always stationed elsewhere whenever Prowl was in a relationship with some mech or femme. But he suspected that his 'immature' brothers would have teased him mercilessly when in a relationship. The two had a rather odd way of expression their affections for their 'baby' brother.

Still, Prowl needed their help. Maybe they've matured enough by now.

"My logic circuits are fine. However, an issue has arose. One I'm not sure how to proceed with. I was hoping to get your opinions on the matter before I make a decision."

"Why ask us? You always talk to Jazz when you need an opinion on something," Bluestreak pointed out.

"In this instance, I cannot," Prowl frowned and he hesitated. His doorwings flicked with uncertainty before he decided to press on. He was ready for his pride to take a blow if it'd meant he'd get some help. "In this case, Jazz _**is**_ part of the issue."

Both brothers waited, one looking anxious, the other looking as if he wanted to be elsewhere.

"Go on Prowl. Tell us," Bluestreak smiled encouragingly.

Prowl puffed out air through his intakes. Then he set down his drink and sat up straight.

"It has come to my attention that my…feelings for Jazz have changed. As you are my brothers, I hold your opinions in high regards. I was hoping if you could both help me about the matter."

"Are you in love with him?" Smokescreen, always direct and blunt about things, asked.

"I'm not sure. I just know that the feelings I have are more than friendship. I feel an attraction."

"Does Jazz know about these _**feelings**_?" Smokescreen questioned.

"I have yet to discuss it with him which is why you are both here. I'm not sure if I should or not. I do not want to risk losing my friendship with Jazz."

"Personally, I think you should forget about it, Prowl," Smokescreen seriously said.

"No he shouldn't!" Bluestreak interjected.

"Its for the best. Prowl is the second in command. His attention needs to be focused on his duties."

"What about living his life?" Bluestreak countered. "He's not a drone, Smokey! Sure he walks like his got a pipe up his aft but he has feelings just like the rest of us. I say if there's a chance at happiness with Jazz he should take it."

"Let's consider that, Blue," Smokescreen replied, setting his cup aside. "Let's say the two fall madly in love. Next we have our 2IC and 3IC bonded. Now, what happens if we lose Prowl or Jazz on the battlefield? Hmm?"

"We would lose them both," Bluestreak answered, his doorwings falling flat against his back.

Prowl's doorwings fell upon his back as well. He never considered the consequences of these feelings if they were allowed to progress.

Silence settled upon them and Prowl felt his spark ache.

"Hound and Mirage are bonded!" Bluestreak exclaimed, his doorwings fluttering up excitedly. "Prime even approved of it."

Even Prowl felt a rush of excitement, lifting his doorwings. He was there at the bonding ceremony. He too approved of the bond, seeing how happy it made the two mechs.

"Yes, but they are not high ranking officers. Prowl and Jazz are highly prized targets just like our Prime. If we lose them it would be a crippling blow the Autobots," Smokescreen countered, snuffing out the glimmer of hope Prowl felt. "On this forsaken planet, the risk is too great. Prowl, I'm sorry but you should forget about these feelings and think of the greater good. If we were back on Cybertron and not at war then I would be the first one to say go for it. As a fellow tactician during these times, you know the odds are against it."

"Frag the odds! Life if full of risks! Any bot on this base could be lost in battle. Prowl, I say take the chance. Live life. Find any happiness you can and don't let go of it."

"You sound just like our carrier," Smokescreen snorted.

"I tend to have her optimism too. It couldn't hurt to let it rub off on you, Smokey. Or you too, Prowl. Frag it to pit, I know you tacticians are a grumpy, pessimistic lot but you're also Primus' children like the rest of us. We're all the same. We all deserve a chance at happiness. Now more than ever."

Smokescreen rose up to his feet, looking sternly down at Prowl, "You know my opinion is the right one, brother. Your logic tells you so. The calculated odds tell you so. Just don't glitch trying to make your decision."

With that Smokescreen left leaving the younger siblings alone.

"Smokey thinks he knows best because he's the oldest," Bluestreak remarked irritably. "In truth, neither of us can tell you what to do, Prowl. The decision is yours. Just know that as your brother I will fully support whichever one you make. I pray you chose wisely as you will have to live with your choice."

"Thank you, Blue," Prowl sighed.

"Anytime, brother. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have patrol early in the morning and need to recharge. Love you Prowl."

"Love you too, Blue."

A moment later, Prowl slumped in his chair, alone and more at a loss than before.

Part of him knew Smokescreen was right. Even an amateur tactician would calculate that the odds were not in Prowl's favor. Plus a relationship between two high ranking officers could be exploited by the Decepticons if either one of them was captured. And worse, if they were bonded and one of them killed, it would only be a matter of time before the other would join the Matrix as well.

On the other hand, Bluestreak's opinion was equally valid. Everyday they were all at risk because of this war. Many bots, especially Jazz, found joy in the simple things outside their duty as Autobots. Hound enjoyed his nature. Sunstreaker even went back to painting. Bumblebee discovered Poker, which Smokescreen thoroughly enjoyed. Prowl himself found that he like strategy games, his favorite being chess. And of course Jazz found his joy in music and dance.

Just because they were at war didn't mean they stopped living.

But they were at war and Prowl was a valuable asset. If Prime fell they would all look to him to lead.

"Frag," Prowl growled, massaging his temples. "Primus, please help me. I don't know what to do."

The door chimed in response.

Prowl called for his visitor to enter but remained seated, allowing his normal professional demeanor to falter. His processor ached too much to care at the moment. That was until he saw who it was standing before him.

"Optimus Prime, Sir! I'm so sorry, I had no idea it was you," Prowl exclaimed, leaping to his feet and hurrying to clear up the cups of high grade.

"Relax Prowl, I'm not here in an official capacity," Prime chuckled. "I wouldn't mind a cup of high grade though."

"Of course, Sir. Um…here…have mine. I'm not in the mood for it."

Prime raised an optic ridge as he took the offered beverage.

"I couldn't help but notice you leaving abruptly in the middle of the day or that you were gone for several hours. You looked like a mech with a lot on his processor."

Prowl gaped at him.

"My office door was open," Optimus chuckled, retracting his battle mask. "And I saw you rushing by. I've shared that look before, you feel as if the weight of the universe is upon your shoulders."

Prowl nodded. That's exactly how he felt still.

"I also just saw your brothers leave here moments ago. It is very rare that the three of you are together in one room unless it is because of something extremely important. Judging from your appearance nothing has been resolved. Am I correct?"

"As always, Sir, you are accurately perceptive," Prowl frowned, drooping his doorwings. "I asked for my brothers' opinions on a very personal matter. They both brought up some very valid points. However, now I'm feeling more lost than ever and don't know what to do."

The Prime had a knowing smile that he covered briefly to drain the high grade from the cup.

"Prowl, on matters of the spark the only opinion that should matter to you is the one here," Optimus grinned, pointing at Prowl's chest. "What does your spark tell you?"

Prowl placed a hand flat on his chest. He could recall how it twisted and hurt when Smokescreen gave his opinion. He could remember the feeling of hope swelling within while listening to Bluestreak talking. Most importantly, Prowl loved that feeling in his spark whenever he thought about a possible relationship with Jazz beyond friendship. It whirled and fluttered like he never felt before. He enjoyed that feeling.

And in less than a fraction of an astrosecond later his decision was made.

"Thank you, Sir," Prowl smiled brightly, doorwings rising up high and proud.

"You're most welcome," Optimus replied, handing the cup back to Prowl. "Just so you know, Jazz has returned and is in his office."

Again, Prowl gaped at his commander.

"How the frag did you know, Sir?"

"I'm Prime. I'm supposed to know these things," he replied with mirth sparkling in his optics. "Good luck, Prowl."

"Thank you, Sir," Prowl responded as he Prime left. "I think I'm going to need it!"

* * *

Up next: Prowl asks Jazz a very important question.


	3. The Question: Prowl

This is the final chapter of Prowl's POV. The next three will be Jazz!

Thanks so much for the reviews, favs and alerts! You all rock! \m/

* * *

**The Question: Prowl**

With his processor made up, Prowl swiftly made his way to the third in command's office. His confidence grew by leaps and bounds with each step on his way leaving any doubts behind him. His spark pulsed excitedly with an anticipation he'd experienced before. He'd never felt so right about a decision before in his entire life.

As the office door came into view, Prowl made sure to keep his aura of professionalism, not wanting to give away anything to the perceptive Jazz. At least not yet. The visit itself would not even raise questions in Jazz's processor as Prowl often sought the saboteur out after a mission.

"Prime said you were back already. I wasn't expecting you to return for another forty-eight hours. What happened?"

"Fraggin' 'Cons developed some new type of defense system that ma visor couldn't detect. I barely breached the base perimeter when the alarms went off. I had to jam outta there as fast as I could to avoid being captured."

"Did they see you?"

"Not that I'm aware of. No bot chased after me. I'm puttin' my report together now for ya," Jazz grinned.

"I look forward to reading it," Prowl smiled back, fluttering his doorwings.

"Ya ok?" Jazz asked, slightly tilting his head to one side.

"I'm in perfect functioning condition."

"You're smiling."

"Not the first time I've smiled, Jazz," Prowl smirked.

"True but ya normally don't smile that wide or for this long. Now spill. Who's the lucky mech yur fraggin?"

Prowl laughed, "It's not all about interfacing Jazz."

"I know but that's the only thing I can think of at the moment that'd put that kind of a smile on a mech's face. Yur practically glowing!"

"Well there is this mech," Prowl blushed, smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Holy Primus, you're in love!" Jazz exclaimed excitedly almost bouncing in his seat.

"I don't know if I'd call love that yet. It's definitely something," Prowl continued. "And I only became aware of these feelings earlier today."

"Details mech! Spill them now!" Jazz demanded enthusiastically. "Who is this mech you're so infatuated with? Tell me about him!"

"He's funny, intelligent, witty, courageous, honorable…"

"Good lookin?"

Prowl gave Jazz the once over discretely with his optics.

"Yes, definitely a fine looking mech," he smiled in response, deciding it was now or never to ask Jazz a very important question. The saboteur's enthusiasm was contagious. Prowl's smile widened even further. "In fact, I came here to ask this mech a rather important question. Jazz, would you be interested in going out with me…on a date?"

Jazz's visor fizzed out briefly before lighting back up. The mech was visibly stunned.

"Come again?" the saboteur asked, his smile completely gone now.

"Would you be interested in going out on a date with me?"

There was a long moment of silence. Too long. Prowl felt his confidence slipping. His doorwings lowered a bit. Doubt seeped into his processor. Did he just frag up his friendship with Jazz?

"Prowl…I'm not sure…what I mean is, it's probably not a good idea that Prime's second and third be datin'," Jazz answered slowly. Then quickly added as an apparent afterthought. "Besides, I don't see ya that way. Yur not even my type."

"Oh."

It was all Prowl managed to say. He felt numb all over. His chest tightened and spark throbbed as if he'd been kicked hard in the chest plate.

"We're still good friends, right?" Jazz asked.

Prowl's spark flinched hard as if it had been stabbed upon hearing that word. _Friends_. It seemed…_**cruel**_.

"Of course, Jazz," he replied, forcing a smile, straining to lift his doorwings back up. "If you'll excuse me. I have some work that needs to get done."

Prowl fled in a professional manner but didn't look back nor did he hear Jazz call for him. After all he was the second in command. Still, he was not infallible. It took _**all **_his will to not run back to his quarters so he could be alone.

Primus, his spark ached like never before. He never expected rejection to hurt this badly. Frag, he didn't expect Jazz to reject him like that! How could he have been so wrong about his decision?

Finally, once alone in his quarters he let his doorwings drop flat on his back and fell face first onto his berth. His emotions swirled through his spark, making his frame tremble. They were so overwhelming that Prowl had no idea his brothers had picked up that something was wrong. He didn't even hear their calls over the family bond.

"Not his type? Does that mean I'm not good enough for him?"

That hurt more than anything. If he wasn't good enough for Jazz would he ever be good enough for anyone else?

Prowl despaired unaware that his very concerned brothers had let themselves into his quarters.

"What happened?" Smokescreen asked, startling Prowl.

Prowl quickly sat up, wiping his tears away.

"How'd you get in?"

"You didn't lock the door," Bluestreak answered sadly as both brothers cautiously approached Prowl.

"What's wrong Prowl?" Smokescreen asked.

"Not that you would approved or care but I told Jazz. I had to. It felt like the right thing to do."

"How'd he react?" Blue asked.

"He said it wasn't a good idea," Prowl mumbled soft, dropping his gaze to the floor. "He said he didn't see me that way, that I wasn't his _**type**_."

Smokescreen sighed, sitting beside his little brother and put an arm around his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Prowl."

"I…I never expected it to hurt like this."

Feeling like a vulnerable youngling, for the first time in a really long time, Prowl turned, excepting his eldest brother's comfort.

"You'll be alright brother."

"Smokey and I are here for you Prowl," Bluestreak whispered softly, stroking the back of Prowl's helm. "We'll _**never**_ reject you."

"No we won't. We'd even beat the slag out of Jazz for you if you want."

"That won't be necessary," Prowl replied, shuddering, trying to rein in his emotions.

"Well, we can at least get you over energized then!"

"Yeah, it's what older brothers are good for!" Bluestreak added, making Prowl smile fondly at them.

Normally Prowl would have protested the notion of them getting him over energized. Not today. Today, he'd do anything to get rid of the ache in his spark even if it was for a short while. As a result, he never told Smokey or Blue to stop pouring him the high grade. And being the good brothers they were, they never stopped and got just as over energized as Prowl.

At some point during his highly inebriated state he did mentioned that it felt good for them to relax and be together as brothers. Prowl admitted that he missed the closeness they once shared when they were younglings. Smokescreen, ever protective of his baby brother, still offered his and Bluestreak's services to kick Jazz's aft. They took their duty as the older brothers seriously.

Regret for consuming far too much high grade came later as Prowl emerged from recharge with a processor ache, a foul taste in his mouth, and grumbling tank. His spark still ached at being rejected but he also felt comforted…wanted…loved.

A small smile appeared when he saw was snuggled securely between his two brothers. Their love for him flowed more freely over their bond than it normally would be. So much like when they were younglings.

He recalled how Smokey always allowed his little brothers into his berth during electrical storms. The storms had always scared Bluestreak more than Prowl, yet both inevitably ended up in the safe keeping of their big brother Smokey. Especially after they learned about Prowl's glitch when he just started his youngling education. Smokey was there in a flash everytime to protect his baby brother from other younglings who were teasing Prowl.

"You're the best brothers a mech could have," Prowl whispered to himself.

"Bet your aft we are," Smokescreen remarked.

"How can you be awake? I'm so exhausted and ready to fall back into recharge."

"I've always been a light recharger. Besides, someone had to keep an optic on you."

Prowl sighed heavily and frowned.

"I'm sorry. Prowl."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Smokey," Prowl whispered.

"But he hurt you," Smokescreen growled softly. "I felt it your pain. You scared Blue. And me. I…I wasn't there to protect you."

"I'm a fully mature mech, more than capable of taking care of myself."

"True. You're one tough fragger. Much tougher than I am." Smokescreen sighed, resting a hand on Prowl's shoulder. "You might not be able to see it right now, but you're going to be ok. I know it in my spark."

"Thanks, Smokey."

"Good, now get your doorwing out of my face and go back to recharge."

"Yes brother," Prowl chuckled, feeling his brother pulling him closer.

"About time. How's a mech supposed to recharge around here when you two fraggers talk too much," Bluestreak mumbled and was snoring a moment later apparently back in deep recharge.

Both Prowl and Smokescreen burst into laughter.

"Says the mech who doesn't know how to shut up!" Smokey teased, reaching over and shoving Bluestreak off one side of the berth.

The gunner sprang up with a roar and leapt over Prowl, tackling Smokescreen off the other side of the berth. Prowl sat up, processor and spark ache temporarily forgotten, and laughed heartily as his brothers wrestled. He knew then, Smokey and Blue were right, he was going to be ok.

* * *

Up next we move on to Jazz!


	4. Revelations: Jazz

Sorry it took so long. I've had a terrible tooth infection that has affected multiple aspects of normal every day living. I just didn't have the energy for writing. Alas, I'm on the mend and the muse was working once again!

So here is chapter four of revelations. We're now on to Jazz's pov. Enjoy!

* * *

**Revelations: Jazz**

They'd been the best of friends for a really long time, through good times and bad. In all that time Jazz never made a move on Prowl and Prowl never made a move on Jazz. There were times they didn't approve of a certain lover the other mech had but it wasn't out of jealousy, only the desire to not see their friend hurt. Frag sometimes they even fought with each other yelling or wrestling, again always with the desire to protect the other from their stubbornness and prevent them from injuring themselves or worse.

Jazz had always believed that no matter what strain was put on his friendship with Prowl they'd always persevere. Time had proven this again and again. They've endured each other's wrath and stubbornness multiple times. They've gone days at a time without speaking to each other. But still, they remained the best of friends…always.

Then Prowl dropped a preverbal bomb on Jazz.

The week following Prowl's surprising revelation of his feelings for Jazz when he asked the saboteur out for a date had been…awkward. There was a strange tension between them that'd _**never**_ been there before. It was unnerving, unsettling to Jazz so he went out of his way to avoid Prowl unless it was absolutely necessary for them to be together.

Like in the past, this wouldn't be the first time he avoided Prowl. Although it was usually Prowl's anger Jazz was hiding from as the mech had a temper that only Jazz seemed to bring out. But this was different. Prowl _**was**_ different.

Exactly what this meant to their friendship, Jazz didn't know yet.

Hence the reason why Jazz volunteered for patrol duty for a few days. He needed to get away, to think, and allow things to settle between him and Prowl. Or at least that's what Jazz was hoping for. He truly enjoyed his friendship with Prowl very much. And Jazz just wanted for things to go back the way they were.

_**If**_ they could go back to the way they were.

That idea didn't bode well judging from the cold shoulder Jazz got from Bluestreak, the one mech who held no grudges whatsoever and was always so happy-go-lucky. Bluestreak was mad and actually growled at Jazz when he simply said hello to the gunner. Right then and there Jazz realized he hurt Prowl more than he thought.

Even worse, Jazz's partner for patrol today was Smokescreen.

It was only a matter of time before the elder Praxian spoke his processor to Jazz. The mech may be callous at times but he always protected his brothers. And although they almost never openly acted like loving brothers in public, nothing ever got in the way of their brotherly bond. In other words, if you fragged up with one winged mech, you had two more on your aft ready to rip you a new one.

Jazz decided to get the aft ripping over and done with. So when they were far enough from the base and in a remote area, Jazz pulled to a stop and transformed. He could feel the tension mounting as Smokescreen came to a stop.

"Get whatever it is ya have to say off yur chest, Smokey."

Smokescreen transformed. A deep scowl etched into his faceplates. Hands balled into clenched fists. Doorwings flared imposingly.

"You're an idiot," he growled.

"Look, I'm sorry I hurt Prowl's feelins. But it was for the best. We've no business gettin' involved wit' each other romantically."

"Keep telling yourself that and eventually you might believe it."

"Come again?" Jazz inquired, looking confused about the direction this conversation was going. He was expecting Smokescreen to chew him out for hurting his little brother. Slag, he was even expecting the diversionary tactician to throw a few punches which he did when Bluestreak got injured from a prank.

"I think you know what I'm talking about. I'm proud of the fact that my little brother has more ball bearings than you! You're a coward. And I have nothing more to say to you."

Jazz was left stunned, standing there in Smokescreen dust as the tactician sped away.

The saboteur reacted a moment later, transforming and chasing down the Praxian.

"Are ya glitched like yur brother? I ain't a coward!" Jazz yelled, racing alongside Smokescreen. "I didn't get to be the best at ma job by bein' afraid!"

Smokescreen slammed on his brakes, transforming.

"Thus my reason for calling you an idiot!" he snarled as Jazz stopped and transformed. "And don't you dare call my little brother a glitch!"

"Look, I'm truly very sorry I hurt Prowl's feelins! It is for the best wit' this fraggin' war we're fightin'. And he could do betta than me!"

"You don't get it do you?" Smokescreen laughed. "But you're right about one thing. My brother _**could**_ do better than you. I'm positive there's some mech or femme out there who's not _**afraid**_ of what my brother has to offer."

Once again Jazz was left standing alone and stunned.

The revelation of what Smokescreen was talking about slammed through Jazz's processor like one of Soundwave's intrusion viruses he enjoyed using on Autobots for interrogation and torture. The truth literally can hurt and Jazz's processor was ringing right now.

As a result, he took a long look at what Prowl had to offer.

The mech was dedicated, loyal, and honest to a fault. The mech was not afraid of long term investments as proven by his infinite patience. He was meticulous, remembered everything little detail about a mech or femme, and not just their enemies but his friends most of all.

Bottom-line, Prowl possessed all the qualities of a good bondmate.

A bondmate was something Jazz avoided like cosmic rust.

Prowl basically took the first step in the direction of becoming a bondmate by asking Jazz out on a date. However, it was Prowl's body language in combination of the question that made Jazz reacted like he always did when things with a lover got too serious.

Now, it was a well known fact that Jazz loved his freedom and variety of lovers as a single mech. His personality as a friendly, easy going mech made mechs and femmes naturally flock to him. So, Prowl wasn't the first love struck mechanism to confront Jazz, asking for more than mere friendship. Nor was he the first bot that Jazz made up excuses as to why they shouldn't be together.

However, Prowl was one of only a handful of mechs who really knew Jazz. And Jazz knew Prowl as equally in depth.

Prowl never acted impulsively. He was never spontaneous. Before Prowl would ask a such a monumental question or made any kind of decision he gathered evidence and put a lot of thought behind it. Jazz knew this which was why the impact of the question totally surprised him. It was the one question Jazz never expected from his best friend. _**Never**_.

However Prowl did ask and in doing so changed the aspect of their friendship with a single question. Thus he changed Jazz's view of his best friend and reacted impulsively at the time. Looking back, Jazz now knew he hurt Prowl deeply.

It takes a lot to hurt that mech.

It was now obvious to Jazz that Prowl was confident in them being able to take their friendship to the next level. And Jazz was by no means a shallow mech. He felt honored that Prowl asked him knowing exactly what kind of mech Jazz was.

Only one question remained.

"Why? Why am I _**really**_ that afraid of him…of what he represents?"

* * *

Up next: Jazz makes a decision with a little help from a friend


	5. Decisions: Jazz

**Decisions: Jazz**

For the answer to his question, Jazz sought out the one mech on the base who knew him well and more intimately than Prowl. As usual, he found the communications officer working diligently on reorganizing his music video library once again.

"I haven't seen that video before," Jazz commented after passing through the open door to Blaster's quarters.

"It was just released today," Blaster replied, glancing sideways at his friend. He immediately noticed the troubled look on his friend's faceplates. "What wrong? You look like a mech with a lot on his processor."

Jazz exhaled heavily, dropping into a nearby chair.

When Jazz didn't reply Blaster hit the door control, closing and locking the door.

"What's up, mech?"

Jazz sighed again, gathering his thoughts. He knew this discussion wasn't going to be easy for both him and Blaster. They had a history. And intimate history. Blaster was the only mech whom Jazz had a relationship that lasted a couple of years unlike his normal stints that lasted weeks or a couple of months tops.

But he had to know. He _**needed**_ to know so he could figure out what to do next with Prowl.

"Wait, this doesn't have anything to do with Prowl does it? I noticed how you bolted from the recreation room when he arrived. He didn't seem happy with that. Did you guys have another epic fight?"

"No, it wasn't a fight," Jazz answered, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Uh ah, so why was Bluestreak growling at you the other day and why has Smokey been glaring daggers at you."

Jazz looked directly at Blaster, locking his optics on his friends and asked, "Blaster, what happened to _**us**_?"

The orange mech blinked in surprise, obviously not expecting that question. Before answering he turned the video screen then faced Jazz fully.

"Jazz, why are you digging up old wounds from long ago?" he frowned.

"Because, I need to know somethin'. What happened to us? Where'd it all go wrong? Where'd I go wrong?"

"You want the truth?"

"Please."

"As you know, you and I are kindred spirits," Blaster explained. "We have far too much in common and we always had a blast because of it. We could finish each others sentences, dance in perfect unison to all the best tunes, loved the same groups. Frag, there were times we knew what the other was thinking and acted accordingly. But I broke up with you because I knew you were never going to take our relationship to the next level. It was the one thing I wanted but you didn't."

"Ya mean bond," Jazz stated.

"Correct."

"Smokescreen called me a coward. Said…said I was afraid of what Prowl had to offer."

"Ah, I understand now. As much as I hate to say it, but Smokey is right," he said making Jazz's frown deepen. "I know you, Jazz. You claim you love your freedom as a single mech and not being tied down. But I know the real reason you're afraid. You scared of losing _**who**_ you are if you bond with someone, that the other mechanism's personality will dominate yours."

"What happened between your creators was unfortunate and also rare. It is directly responsible for this fear of yours. Jazz, you are no weak minded mech; no one will ever dominate you or force you to be something you are not. The fact that you persevered, that you even protected and rescued your carrier when you were only a youngling proves this. Yet still, before a relationship even gets too serious you move on to the next."

Blaster paused and chuckled, "You've even broke a few sparks doing it too."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't look so glum," Blaster laughed. "You're not the first mech or femme to break sparks. At least you're the kindest mech when you broke it off with some mechs and femmes. They still _**always**_ wanted to be your friend. So what exactly happened with Prowl that brought this on?"

"He asked me out for a date."

"Hmm."

"Ya don't seem surprised."

"There's a bet about the two of you hooking up as lovers going way back to the our early days as Autobots."

"We were best friends back then and never even looked at each other that way!"

"I know. But you're _**always**_ together. Even when you were dating me. How many times did you show up with Prowl? It was annoying sometimes especially when all I wanted to do was frag you senseless."

"I was tryin' to hook him up with your roommate at the time."

"That was my sister!"

"I know!" Jazz laughed. "He kind of liked her, said she was pretty."

"Well, she did say he was cute and had a nice aft. And did end up going out on a few dates with him."

"Wow, he never told me that. But then Prowl has always kept that aspect of his life private."

"And now you have a chance to find out about _**that **_part of him," Blaster smirked.

Jazz frowned.

"Primus, you gave him the 'it's not a good idea' line didn't you. No wonder Bluestreak and Smokescreen are so fragged off at you. I told you never mess with a Praxian if they had siblings."

"I didn't mess wit' 'im. _**He**_ asked _**me**_!"

"Alright, alright mech. Don't get your energon lines in a twist," Blaster chuckled. "Can I ask you something now?"

Jazz nodded, curious about what Blaster was going to ask.

"Have you _**ever**_ considered dating Prowl?"

"I'll admit he's a good lookin' mech but I was always more focused on findin' 'im a suitable lover than hookin' up wit' 'im. He was ma friend an' I never wanted to cross the line an' risk losin' that friendship."

"Now the line has been crossed."

"I know," Jazz groaned, pinching his noseplating. "I don't know what to do."

"For starters, stop hiding from him. Hiding isn't going to resolve anything. Be a mech. And if you want my personal opinion on the matter…take a chance. Honestly, ask yourself, what's the harm in going out on a date with Prowl? Hmm? One, you already know the mech. Two, he's good looking and got a hot aft, which you've commented on a few times even if it was to embarrass him or get him a date. Three, I know for a fact he happens to be your type."

Jazz blinked in surprise.

"Uh?"

"Oh come on, Jazzy, I _**know**_ how you are in the berth. You were rather submissive a lot of the time when you weren't being a playful tease. I know for a fact you would love to have him between your legs, with his doorwings flared out looking so dominating."

"Fragger, sometimes I wish ya didn't know me so well," Jazz blushed, making Blaster laugh wildly. "Yur not helpin'."

"I know. I'm sorry," he laughed.

"Primus, mech! How do ya even know what he's like in the berth anyways?"

"The disadvantage of having once share an apartment with my sister who used to talk rather loudly with her femme friends. Too loudly in this case as I heard more than I ever wanted to hear about my little sister's interfacing escapades."

"So she liked him enough to interface wit' 'im?"

"Let's stay on the subject. This is about you getting with Prowl and maybe doing your own interfacing with him. Look at it this way, Jazz, if it doesn't pan out, you and Prowl are mech enough to still remain friends just like you and I did. So I say take him up on his offer. Go out on that date."

"Let's say I do decide to go out on a date wit' 'im. How do I do that after what I told 'im?"

"That my friend is your problem," Blaster grinned, rising to his feet. "However, I have every confidence that your renowned social skills will preserver. Now get going. I only have an hour before my shift and my future bondmate will be here any minute."

And like that, Jazz found himself shoved out into the hallway, still undecided about what he should do. Blaster did make some good points and forced Jazz to confront his fear. A fear he never liked discussing because it brought too many bad memories of his youngling hood.

Maybe Blaster was the wrong mech to talk to, after all he's never been bonded. Maybe Jazz needed to talk to an experienced bonded mech to quell his fear. Honestly, Jazz only knew a handful of bonded mechs. A couple of them were on the base.

One in particular who wouldn't make fun of his irrational fear was probably in his office. Prime always had an open door policy where any mech or femme could come to him and talk about anything. He was more than a leader. He was a mentor and friend.

Luckily for Jazz the mech was in his office diligently reading through reports.

"Sir, can I bother ya for a bit?"

"Sure, come in Jazz. I needed a break anyway," Optimus replied, setting aside the current datapad. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to as ya a personal question about bonding?"

"One would have thought you'd go to Ratchet for the scientific explanation. Most mechs or femmes feel more comfortable talking with their medical bot."

"Honestly, Ratchet is the last mech I'd ask 'bout somethin' so emotional. Besides, I might get a wrench to the head for disturbin' 'im an' wake up reformatted into a femme or a toaster oven."

"I see your point," Prime laughed. "Then I shall endeavor to answer your question to the best of my ability."

"What's it like to be bonded, Sir? Does it change you in anyway?"

"Bonding doesn't change who you are Jazz."

"Doesn't it? Ironhide is more trigger happy than ever since he bonded to Chromia."

"Or perhaps, being bonded to Chromia has simply brought out more of what he already was."

Jazz made a confused look.

"A true bond never takes away from either individual," Optimus explained. "It fortifies, strengthens, and in some cases helps with one's fears and gives them more confidence. It can also provide calmness and inner peace."

"What about a bond that isn't so _**pure**_?" Jazz inquired.

"Primus created us in his image Jazz. Unfortunately, we are not perfect. We have our faults. You know this better than anyone. You do not frighten easily either because of it. I think the problem is that you're asking the wrong question, my friend. This isn't about fear of losing who you are; this is about what you want in life. Do you really want to be as you are for all your life, moving from one mechanism to the next, never settling? Do you feel complete, satisfied, not having an anchor, a mechanism you can rely on no matter what?"

Jazz laughed, "That's funny coz Prowl has always been the one constant in my life that I…"

The grin fell from Jazz's face and his mouth dropped open. Everything suddenly seemed so perfectly clear. Blaster was right about taking a chance. Optimus was right about Jazz's life missing that one thing that would anchor his life without losing who he was.

"I thought so," Optimus laughed, retrieving the datapad he'd been reading before Jazz entered his office. "Prowl should be returning from his patrol in a fifteen minutes. Perhaps greeting him at the base entrance would be prudent so you can both have a talk."

"Yur one sneaky mech, Sir."

"No. I'm observant, patient and understanding. Plus, I like seeing the mechs and femmes under my command happy. It is a constant reminder of what we are fighting for."

Jazz smiled, "I understand, Sir. Thank you."

"Good luck, Jazz."

"I make ma own luck, Sir," Jazz smirked, making Prime laugh.

* * *

Up next: Jazz asks Prowl a very important question!


	6. The Question: Jazz

Thank you so much to everyone for their reviews, comments, favs and alerts. Thanks for the challenge on the P&J community that inspired my muse. This was a fun story to write!

* * *

**The Question: Jazz**

Jazz knew he could rely on Prowl being on time or even early. The mech was never late for anything his entire life. So Jazz made sure he was waiting at the base entrance in time to see the two dust trails coming for the Ark. Moments later the vehicle modes of Prowl and his brother Bluestreak came into view, giving him little time to put any thought as to how he was going to approach Prowl.

Of course, it didn't take long for Jazz's presence to be known either as Bluestreak suddenly raced ahead of his brother. Jazz was dreading a confrontation with Prowl's brothers. He didn't want to offend them and in doing so offend Prowl. He wanted to make things right which at present might be difficult. It was clear there was still some animosity towards Jazz as Bluestreak was quick to arrive, sliding to a stop before transforming.

"What are _**you**_ doing here?" he growled, extending his doorwings out in a threatening manner. "Don't you think you've done enough the past week to him?"

"Bluestreak," Prowl called calmly, his face reflecting his usual cool and collected demeanor, no hint of any emotions. Even his doorwings were held firmly up high.

"Hey, can we talk?" Jazz asked almost timidly, looking past there irate gunner.

Prowl met his gaze for a moment before he nodded once. Then he turned to his brother. Whatever was said was said over their brotherly bond or communicator. It was brief too for a moment later Bluestreak nodded at Prowl and gave Jazz a parting glare before disappearing into the base.

"I apologize for both my brothers' actions of late. I did not condone any of it."

"It's ok," Jazz shrugged. "They're just lookin' out for ya. An' I kind o' deserved it."

"Hmm, your actions this past week have been rather upsetting. Which leads me to question, have I don't something to make you so angry with me that you cannot bear to be in the same room with me?" Prowl asked, frowning, optics dimming slightly. "If I have I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you and I wish to rectify whatever it is I said or did."

"No mech, ya didn't…I wasn't mad at ya," Jazz responded, surprised by Prowl's question. It made him realized just what a jerk he's been all week to his best friend by avoiding him. "It was all me. I felt…awkward aroun' ya knowin' how ya felt about me."

"So it is _**my**_ fault," Prowl replied, dropping his doorwings. "I have irreparably damaged our friendship by acting impulsively."

"For fag's sake! Ya didn't do anything wrong!"

"Didn't I?" Prowl countered, raising his voice slightly. "I asked the question. You rejected it and said we could still be friends. Obviously we cannot continue to be friends because you feel so uncomfortable around me that you avoid me. Am I correct?"

"Yes ya asked but…"

"But what Jazz?!" Prowl shouted but was quick to reign in his emotions, taking a step back. "I'm sorry for my outburst."

"Ya have nothin' to be sorry for. I hurt ya. I know I did. Otherwise yur brothers wouldn't be protectin' ya so much. Besides, I'm the one that should be apologizin' and would if ya'd let me."

"Yes, you did hurt me," Prowl sighed, turning away. "More than I realized it would."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just want things to be right between us," Jazz continued, wondering how this conversation got so out of control and nothing like he'd imagined it would be when he left Optimus' office.

Has their friendship truly be damaged beyond repair?

"Prowl, I…"

Alarms sounded from inside the base. Simultaneously, Red Alert sent the message to all officers via their comlinks - Decepticons were coming.

"We'll finish this later," Jazz promised before both headed off to prepare for battle.

The battle was intense. The usually pathetic insults were hurled at the Autobots, at Prime in particular. Prowl as usual had been relaying orders to everyone when the fire fight broke out. In all the years Jazz heard Prowl's voice over the comlinks he's never heard the Praxian's voice waver out of fear when losing or raise it out of excitement of an impending victory.

Yet he did raise his voice at Jazz earlier. He'd been yelled at before by Prowl when they had an argument. But it never bothered Jazz as much as today did. He was determined to do everything in his power, including getting on his knees and beg for forgiveness if he had to, to fix their friendship once this battle was over.

Per orders, Jazz took Bumbleblee with him to deal with Soundwave's cassettes as they were the two most nimble bots to deal with a variety of enemies at once. Plus, their firepower was better served this way while most of the others had assignments of their own and those with the heaviest fire power focused on Devastator.

Jazz wasn't worried too much about the outcome of today's battle, despite the fact that Ravage used him as a scratching post. The fact that he was never given new orders in the middle of the battle led him to believe the Autobots were winning. Prowl or Optimus would have called for a retreat or a repositioning of mechs if things weren't going well.

"Not today Rumble!" Jazz chuckled, transforming and blaring his speakers so loud Rumble didn't have a chance to even activate his pile drivers.

Bumblebee helped by knocking the Decepticon on his aft by flinging Buzzsaw at him. Jazz quickly transformed back into his bipedal form to give chase as it appeared the cassettes were retreating.

"That's right, keep runnin'!" Jazz laughed.

A loud crash sounded behind him and before he could turn Bumblebee shouted, pointing behind Jazz.

"Jazz, look out!"

Jazz whirled around to find Megtron rising to his feet, fusion cannon aimed directly at him. The saboteur wasn't going to move. There was no way Bumblebee could survive a direct blast from the fusion cannon. Not that Jazz could either but as a saboteur his armor had been upgrade and reinforced. He stood a slightly better chance.

"Prime may have won today's battle but I take comfort in killing you, his third in command. Prepare for oblivion foolish Autobot!" Megatron sneered and fired.

From out of nowhere a black and white blur slammed into Jazz knocking him out of the line of fire. The concussive force of the impact caused him to black out for an astrosecond. When his optics booted back up he was still falling. To his horror, Prowl was the one hit by the blast directly to his chest and sent tumbling to the ground.

"PROWL!"

Megatron laughed fiendishly as he retreated with the rest of his Decepticons obviously satisfied with this small victory.

The moment Jazz hit the ground he was scrambling to get back to his feet. He hurried as fast as he could to where Prowl laid unmoving and knelt down. Prowl instantly screamed in pain, optics flaring brightly to life.

"Why'd ya do that?!" Jazz cried out, desperately trying to stop the energon from flowing form Prowl's chest wound. Prowl shouted in pain even louder causing Jazz to pull his hands away. "Bee, get Ratchet?! Hurry!"

"Arg…fraggit!"

"Why?!"

"Because…you were already…injured," Prowl grimaced and panted and then groaned. "I had a better…chance of surviving the…blast. And…oww…because…you're my best friend."

Prowl cried out in pain again but seemed so much weaker than before. Even his optics were dimming. A handa latched onto Jazz's forearm only for to take hold of it with one hand while the other put pressure on the wound again.

"Frag it, Prowl. Don't ya die on me now! I'm so sorry about before. I'm sorry about hurting ya. I'm sorry for sayin' those things to ya. I'm sorry for makin' ya think I was mad at ya."

"Jazz…" Prowl whimpered, blinking his optic covers rapidly.

"I'm sorry! Ya have to pull through. Ya have to."

"Jazz…"

"Ya have to because I need ya. I need to know if yur offer still stands. I need to know if ya can forgive me for being so stupid. I need to know if we can have a future together."

"Jazz…" Prowl grinded, grimacing in pain. "You're knee…is on my doorwing."

Jazz blinked. Uh? Then he looked down where his knee was.

"Oh slag!" he exclaimed and quickly removed his knee from the mech's doorwing and placed it on the ground.

"Oh, thank Primus," Prowl gasped in relief, sitting up. He winced when he flexed his abused doorwing making Jazz feel like the idiot Smokescreen said he was. "That was a particularly sensitive circuit you were crushing. By the way, you can remove your hand. My repair systems have stopped the energon flow. Thank Primus Megatron has terrible aim."

"I just seemed to be causin' ya pain no matter what, don't I?" Jazz solemnly said, pulling his hand. The other one let go of Prowl's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said to ya…about ya not bein' my type, that it wasn't for the best. I didn't mean those things I said. I was scared. I ain't 'fraid to admit that. An' I'm willin' to beg for yur forgiveness to repair our friendship."

Prowl sighed, "There is nothing to forgive. I took a chance. I knew a risk was involved."

"I still hurt yur feelins'," Jazz replied, helping Prowl to his feet.

"Yes, you did. But as I said before, I knew the risk. You taught me that some risks were worth it for the reward."

Jazz's visor brightened slightly and he smiled, "Ya really thought we could share somethin' special, didn't ya?"

"Jazz, we already have a special friendship," Prowl ginned fondly. "I was simply hoping for more."

"So…is it too late? Does your offer still stand for that date? I mean if it doesn't I understand. But I'm hopin'…"

Prowl pressed a finger to Jazz's lips, silencing him.

"How's this weekend sound?" Prowl smiled, briefly caressing Jazz's cheek before pulling his hand away.

"Sounds perfect," Jazz sighed contently.

"Just don't count on me being your look out when you two start interfacing!" Smokescreen exclaimed, making the two black and white mechs turn around in surprise.

"Smokey, that's not fair," Bluestreak grinned, standing beside his older brother. "How many times did you make Prowl keep watch for our creators whenever you brought some mech or femme into your room?"

"I had to use Prowl. You would tell anybody everything I was doing including our creators because you didn't know how to shut up."

"I do know how to shut up."

"Pfft, yeah, when you're recharging."

"Fragger."

"Pit spawn."

"I do hope you can put up with two incorrigible, over protective brothers of mine," Prowl said loudly to Jazz, getting Smokescreen and Bluestreak's attention.

"I think I can manage," Jazz confidently replied. "Jus' so ya two know, I promise ta never hurt Prowl's feelins' again."

"Good, I'm tired of him sulking around like a sparkling," Smokey remarked.

"I do not sulk around like a sparkling," Prowl argued, falling into step with his older brother.

"You always did when you didn't get your way," Smokey countered.

"Oh for Primus' sake! It was one time and because you took my toy away from me!" Prowl exclaimed making Jazz chuckled.

"So, Jazz, just how _**well**_ do you know Praxians?" Bluestreak asked, wrapping an arm around Jazz's shoulders.

"I know your doorwings are sensitive. If injured or badly damaged it can cause ya to go into stasis."

"Oh yes, they are _**very**_ sensitive. Did you know that if you touch them just right you can actually bring a Praxian mech or femme to their knees and overload them?"

"I heard the rumor. How exactly do I touch them?" Jazz anxiously asked.

"I can't tell you, Jazz. That'd take away all the fun," Blue smirked then hurried to catch up with his brothers.

Jazz chuckled to himself. Life was going to get very interesting for him. But he was looking forward to it.

"Coming Jazz?" Prowl asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Sure thing, Prowler," Jazz smiled warmly.

* * *

**AN:** I haven't decided if I'm going to do one more chapter, the date chapter, or not. I am not immune to persuasion. ;) (hint, hint)


End file.
